


One word

by Tkorg



Series: Malec stories [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Proctective Simon Lewis, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Everyone, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Maryse Lightwood, Protective Raphael Santiago, Slang, anywhore, everybody ready for everything, hell does not break loose, i use like way too much, no shit goes down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: Magnus says one word and next thing he knows, all of Alec's constituents are right behind him, fighter fists locked and loaded...OrAlec has friends and they don't like the idea of you messing with him.





	One word

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head and yeah. It's crack, I guess. I was remembering the scene with Magnus and Jace, and their chat. So yeah, enjoy even though this is like two seconds long.

One word 

Alec and Magnus were chilling out at the institute, which was still awkward place to hang out. Alec always found it difficult to keep his attention on his boyfriend, since shadow hunters subordinates were always interrupting. Most were descent when they did, explaining their presence and what they need to bring Alec's attention to. Others, well, others would give Magnus the 'the only reason your here is because you're fucking the boss' look or just act like he wasn't there at all. So, for those reasons and more, Alec preferred spending time with Magnus anywhere but the institute. Like, the dumpster behind Mc Donald's would even be better. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere else? Like, really sure? Because if you want to leave, we can." Alec said, clicking his pen. Magnus smiled and sat up on Alec's desk. 

"No, I like watching you work. You get all focused and you make the most sexiest face when you're focused." Magnus sung, kissed the other man on the cheek. "Anywhore-" 

"Whore? Did you just call my brother a whore?" Magnus jumped once he heard Isabel's voice boom from behind him. Wait, when did she-

"I heard the word whore and I came as soon as possible." Said Jace, who had quickly made his way to Isabelle's side, a couple minutes after she appeared out of thin air. 

"No-" 

"Did somebody call Alec a whore?" Simon ask, making his way into Alec's office, scouting out the area. 

"What the fu-" Alec started but was cut off as Clary entered the room. 

"Alec? Everything alright? I got this feeling like... I can't explain it but... like somebody called you a whore.." Clary rambled on, rubbing her chalk cover hands on her pants. Where the hell was everybody coming from?

"No, Magnus didn't-" 

"Magnus, by the mother fucking angle, if you called my son a whore..." Maryse called out, stomping on to the scene, cutting off Alec. 

"Mrs. Lightwood I would never call your son a whore." Magnus clarified, and everybody visible became calmer, except Alec, who was still trying to wrap his head around the group of people in his office ready to defend him against potential slut shaming. 

"How- why- how did you hear this?" Alec asked, more confused then when clary and Jace went through their 'we're brother and sister, oh wait, we're not, wait, are we?' thing. 

"It's a thing, like a sense or something." Clary tried to explain, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Yeah, like Spider-Man senses but like, for if anybody tries to disrespect you." Simon chimed in, with his bubbly, awkward attitude that Alec would never understand. 

"Well, that makes zero sense, but, you know at least Raphael didn't show up." 

"Hola amigos, I ran here as soon as I could. Everything alright with you, Alec?" 

"Oh by the angle, yes!" Magnus exclaimed. He was glad that Alec had people who cared for him, but damn. "And, no, I didn't call Alexander a whore, I was saying 'Anywhore', as in 'anywho'. You can all stop having an aneurism."


End file.
